


Stay 'Til Sunrise

by Bear Works (Achrya)



Series: Bearmance [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Transformation, Bad Sex, Contracts, Dubious Morality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies with benfiets, Explicit Sexual Content, From Sex to Love, Knotting, Lies, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Slow Burn, To Feels, Were-Creatures, uncomfortable sexual situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Bear%20Works
Summary: Seto's adoptive father is long dead, Seto, his brother, and Kaiba corp are thriving, and Seto is this close from finally riding the world of all the harm Gozaburo has ever done. But, from beyond the grave, the man manages to assert his control and throw a wrench in Seto's plans. Now he has a limited amount of time to fulfill an unexpected demand, in the form of siring an alpha shifter heir, or lose the company and his entire inheritance.Jou hasn't spoken to Kaiba in years, or seen him in more than passing or on tv is just as long but just when his life is going sideways (Debt collectors after his father, alphas coming to collect on mating promises Jou never had say in, and his sister's health failing) Kaiba forces his way into his life with an offer worthy of the devil himself. An offer Jou finds himself very seriously considering.





	Stay 'Til Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is part of a project started in response to some harqualin-esq romance novels I read (with titles like Bear-llionare and Bear-lebrity, where wearbears/bear shifters fall in love with thicc ladies) that made me want to do my own tropey romance where bears fall in love with thicc gentlemen. It's actually part of a big crossover universe. You'll see characters from other fandoms and references to events happening in other stories, but you don't need to know those fandoms or read those stories to understand things (in fact feel free to pretend they're OCS). Everything you need to know for this one will be explained as we go, but uh. Basically imagine less ancient egypt and more 'animal shifters living on a mountain', but with a lot of the character history being the same or close to the same
> 
> ...just. Stick with me. 
> 
> This story deals heavily with mpreg, and I think assbabies are dumb, so all male omegas possess both a penis and vagina. If vagina sex is your squick then the sex in this series is going to make you deeply unhappy.

The meeting started as it always did. Oshita and Oka talked on and on about stocks and company image and complaints and potential legal issues. Otaki went on about gains and losses in money and hiring in upper level positions, Ota brought diagrams and progress reports on the few R and D projects he still had hands in, and Daimon detailed the potential mergers and buyouts that looked most promising. It was nothing Seto wasn’t already aware of, he let nothing happen with Kaiba corp without his or his brother’s knowledge and signature, and he certainly didn’t leave anything important in the hands of these five, but he listened quietly nonetheless. He even gave them his full attention, only occasionally exchanging long suffering looks with Mokuba at his side and getting quick half smiles in return. 

Mokuba was a good sport about these meetings, considering this was one of the few times Seto ever asked him to sit in with him for this sort of thing. Usually they handled business separately, Seto trusted his brother completely and knew he didn’t need to worry about splitting tasks between the two of them, but when dealing with Gozaburo’s inner circle Seto liked to have a second critical eye watching things. 

Seto Kaiba was not a man who felt a need for backup when it came to his business dealings. He’d was of the opinion that there was very little he couldn’t handle on his own, and that needing to keep a entourage of ‘Yes’ men, or aids to back him up was nothing but a sign of weakness. Isono and Mokuba were always available to accompany him, and no doubt would have prefered he relied on them more, but as the face of the company he could afford to seem as if he needed anyone or anything to aid him. Rivals and allies might come to meetings with a group of lawyers, assistants, and talking heads trailing behind them, taking up the whole of their side of the table but Seto almost always sat alone, 

Gozaburo would have approved, having done his best to impress the importance of not having attachments or trust in others to Seto, and that thought...chafed. 

The only consistent exception to this was when dealing with the last five holdover executives from his adoptive father’s rule of the company. Everyone else in a position of potential power had long since been phased out, along with most of the projects Gozaburo had committed the company too, but there five were holdovers he hadn’t yet been able to squash. For his bi-monthly meeting with them he had Mokuba accompany him and a secretary to keep notes, not wanting to spare the focus to do so himself. 

There five had turned on his adoptive father with little provocation, a few promises and a little flattery contrasted against Gozaburo’s dismissal of them and they’d been willing to throw their lot in with Seto. He knew better than to believe that they wouldn't do the exact same to him if the opportunity every presented itself, which was why he kept them close and carefully under control. As much as he would have liked to do away with them as soon as he’d taken over, before Gozaburo’s body had even been cold, they still held power and he had to be wary of them. 

Or at least he had, until now. 

“And that brings us to our last remaining military contract.” Daimon said, smoothly moving from details about a small game developer to the real purpose of their meeting. “You are still unwilling to consider extending it? Our scientists feel their close to human trials.” 

“All the more reason to not extend.” Seto said cooly. “I won’t have our company further associated with military experimentation.”  

The last project backed by the five was a pharmaceutical research one, worked on in conjunction with the military. Seto would have happily snuffed it out years ago if he could have, he found military projects distasteful in general and this one in particular, using the unique hormones and genetic material of shifters to devise therapies to make human soldiers more ‘efficient’ was especially so.  It mattered little to him that they had, so far, managed to mask the source of their breakthroughs, keeping the truth of their nature from the military and attributing the materials to plants or animals, because it was still playing with fire. 

Seto was not going to have the exposure of the entire shifter race be on the head of Kaiba Corp but, loath as he was to admit it, not even he could just cut ties with the government and military whenever he liked. He’d been forced to see a few projects through, sabotaging them as quietly as he could along the way when it came to tech related things and bribing scientists when it came to areas he lacked expertise in, and then shutting them down when the contracts were up. The Five protested everytime, trying to use the power they had left as ambassadors to their clans (Gozaburo had chosen his inner circle wisely, not just for their skills but for their connections as well. None of them were Bear Shifters or associated with Ursa Mountain, but they all held power within their own clans and that had allowed inroads with the other clans that no one else in Ursa Mountain had.) but Seto cared little for maintaining his father’s alliances and hadn’t minded letting them lapse or completely fall apart. 

He had made a few enemies but better that then being part of weapons development and turning humans into death machines with Shifter blood. It was a matter he would never budge on. 

Daimon looked at the men flanking him, two on each side, with an unreadable expression. Seto expected to launch into the same discussion they’d been having in some form or anything since he’d taken over and started shutting down their projects and refusing to entertain any of their ideas. He was the CEO, and owner, and wouldn’t be swayed but they tried anyway, grasping at their ever waning power and fighting the shift from weapons and war focused profittering to games and technology. 

When Daimon nodded and said “Let’s move on to a different matter then.” Seto sat up straighter and was aware of Mokuba doing the same at his side, no doubt as immediately on guard as Seto was. “You are aware of the conditions your father made on you maintaining control of the company before his unfortunate death.”

Mokuba shifted at his side; from the corner of his eye Seto could see his phone was out, held just below the top of the table, and a long page of text was being scrolled through.   

“All of which I’d met and exceeded.” 

Another thing to Gozaburo’s credit was that for all that Seto had thought the takeover had taken the man by surprise, he’d built in more than a few clauses into Sero’s ability to take and maintain control. Clauses that even a semi-hostile (depending on who one asked) turnover of power couldn’t undo, because they were directly linked to the shares of the company he’d been granted and inherited. Shares that, if lost, would mean he no longer had controlling interest. But he’d done everything required, from maintaining and growing profits, letting all contracts in development continue to their scheduled endpoints, continuing to contribute to Gozaburo’s chosen charities and holding annual events in the man’s name, even if Seto found the praise and worship of the man sickening. 

He suspected it was more about keeping power over Seto than any actual care for the Kaiba legacy. Control and power were the only things Gozaburo had ever actually cared about. It would take more than something like death to loosen his grip on Seto and Kaiba Corp. 

“Not all.” Oka wasn’t smiling, exactly, but his eyes were bright behind his glasses and there was smugness coating his words. “There is the matter of an heir. Your father stipulated that, in order to retain control of his shares in Kaiba Corp as well as the rest of your inheritance, you must produce an alpha shifter heir.” 

“By the age of 35.” Seto was aware of the clause, had read it, raged, put lawyers upon it to get him out of it, and then come to accept it because by Shifter Law, it wasn’t at all unreasonable to require heirs, as proof of intent and ability to keep assets and power in the family, to inherit. He’d kept it in the back of his mind but a month from his twenty-eighth birthday he wasn’t concerned about it just yet. 

“Ah, as we thought, you must have skimmed over the ‘Exception Clause’.” 

Seto scoffed. He never skimmed legal documents, that was the act of an idiot and he was no idiot and even if he were he’d gone over everything related to his inheritance and control of the company frontwards and backwards no less than two dozen times. 

“There’s no ‘Exception Clause’.” Mokuba announced, looking up from him phone. “I have it in front of me and it’s clear, Seto has to have a mate and alpha heir by his 35th birthday, or forfeit his shares and a sum equal to what he inherited, inflation accounted for, to be divided up among the five of you.” 

“Oh?” Daimon’s face, Seto decided, was not meant to look so sympathetic and pitying. Warning bells went off in Setos’s head even as his teeth ground together in annoyance. Had he missed something? He never missed anything, ever, but the five men looking across the table at him were too pleased with themselves, soiling the air with the scent of it, for them not to have something up their sleeves. 

Oka pushed his glasses up over eyes that flashed gold, went dark, and then gold again; his lips twitched upwards. The hair on the back of Seto’s neck stood up. The man was a hyena underneath his human skin and while Seto was certain he wouldn’t try to attack, it wasn’t in his nature, he was certain that look didn’t bode well. 

“How unfortunate, you must have been working from an old copy of things. The one Gozaburo had drafted before his death is a bit different.”

Unfortunate. Seto very much doubted that, if there had been an update made it was anything but deliberate it had been kept from him for so long. Oka would have filed the paperwork himself, as Gozaburo’s personal and professional lawyer and it was easy to imagine him accidently failing to get Seto the proper version of any documents he could use in his favor later. 

Seto’s eye twitched and a frown started to turn his mouth downwards before he caught it, smoothed it over to neutral and unaffected. “The clause?”

“A small thing, really. It takes away the mating requirement but lowered the age at which you must produce an heir to 30, unless the five executives named as secondary inheritors,” Oka gestured widely at the five of them, as if Seto needed a visual aid. He ground his teeth together to keep the growl building in his throat behind them. His fingers flexed against his thigh, nails lengthening, sharpening, catching at his pants. “Forfeit their claims.” 

Seto sneered, unable to help himself. “And what would it take for that to happen.” 

But he already knew, didn’t he? It was obvious, as were most of their machinations. 

“The military contract is up at the end of the year. We would like you to consider extending, and expanding, upon it as well as making us heads of the department. We will, in turn, legally renounce any claim to the company and withdraw from all other areas of Kaiba Corps dealings” Oka pulled a folder from his briefcase and pushed it across the table. No doubt there was a contract drafted up detailing everything he’d just stated.  “Not only would you not have to worry about producing an heir by 30, but at all, and with us as heads of our military division you’d have no need to worry about oversight. It’s a generous offer.” 

It would have been a simple matter to shift and tear their heads off. He’d thought about it before, often. They were a hyena, two wolves, a mountain lion, and a buzzard; Seto was a bear and a large one at that. Even with their lackeys, mostly half-breeds or less by the smell of them, Seto was confident he could end their lives and be done with them. 

But that would have been hard to explain to their clans, and the human police when they inevitably were alerted that five prominent businessmen had suddenly vanished. 

Mokuba would be disappointed in him as well. Seto hated when Mokuba was disappointed. Age had made his younger brother taller, wiser, smoothed away a large amount of the naivety of youth, but had done nothing to lessen the power his ‘sad face’ had over Seto. 

Killing was out (for now) and so he would have to remain calm, for now. As a younger man he would have blown up, yelled and threatened and overstepped in ways that just created more problems for himself in the long run. He’d done that a lot in in his teens, stubbornly digging his heels in to the detriment of himself and those around him. But he was older now, had learned to bide his time, to watch and plan, to let things play out and strike when the time was tight. 

For now he needed information. 

“I want a copy of this ‘updated’ will to authenticate. I’ll consider your offer after that.” 

Oka made a gesture to one of their lackeys, huddled back in a corner in their ill fitting suits, waiting for orders. “See that a copy of the final updated will is sent to Kaiba-sama’s lawyer, immediately.”

The meeting was effectively over with that. The usual handshakes weren’t exchanged, Seto not bothering to stand or even acknowledge the executives in favor of firing off messages to his personal lawyer, dragging promises to look at the paperwork asap from the man. Only when they, and Kaiba’s secretary, were gone did he look up to watch Mokuba push away from table, a scowl near identical to Seto’s twisting his face. 

His brother reached up, impatiently freeing his hair from it’s (utterly unprofessional) ponytail, and started pacing. “Even if it’s real it won’t hold up, will it? They hid that from you for almost ten years!”  

“I don’t know.” Seto admitted, leaning back in his chair. “They’ll say it was a paperwork mixup, not something deliberate.” Mokuba scoffed, an echo of Seto’s feelings. “And two years is enough time to potentially produce an heir, especially without mating on the table; they could argue they gave enough notice.” 

Potentially enough time. 

The problem was that bears were...iffy breeders, at best. It was harder for them to conceive, the pregnancies were riskier, and multiples were rare in comparison to the other shifter clans. That meant that Seto was likely to have only one shot at producing an alpha and that was...the odds weren’t in his favor. 

He and Mokuba were half-breeds, half-bear and half-wolf (a closely guarded secret) with an alpha father and beta mother. That meant his best bet was in an omega (and an omega with alpha and omega parents at that), since breeding with a beta would likely yield a beta cub, but omegas were rare and most often spoken for long before they reached breeding age, especially the ones of decent bloodlines. And even if he found one with the right parentage there would still be a chance that the omega or beta dynamic would win out. 

Even if a second pregnancy could be managed in that time frame there was no way to guarantee an alpha child. 

“We’ll authenticate the will first.” He said, lifting his hands from the tabletop, and pointedly ignoring the deep claw marks he’d left in its surface. “There’s no point troubling ourselves until then.” 

\----

Two days, and roughly four total hours of sleep in that time, later and Seto had his answer. 

“It’s real. I’d start looking for someone to pop out a kid if I were you.” Tsukishima Kei was a cousin, by way of adoption, and perhaps the best lawyer on Ursa Mountain. He was also annoying, and lacked even the small amount of tact that Seto could lay claim to.

Seto’s eyes darted around the bar Tsukishima had insisted on meeting in, a tiny hole in the wall called Mic’s that a lot of locals spent their time at. Seto hadn’t ever indulged, too busy jumping through his father’s hoops right up until he’d turned 18 and staged his takeover, but he was aware of the place. He’d picked Mokuba up there a time or two .

It was loud and busy and not at all the sort of place Seto wanted to discuss his personal business but for whatever reason Tsukishima was more interested in getting something to eat than keeping someone from overhearing them. And by someone Seto mostly meant a certain member of the waitstaff, known for his very large mouth and inability to keep anything to himself, ever. 

Seto didn’t keep up with the people he’d gone to high school with for the most part, save a ‘friendly’ association with Yugi that mostly revealed itself in the form of his neverending disappointment the other man had left behind professional gaming to go into archaeology of all things. He had little interest in anyone else, couldn’t put names to faces even though he imagine he saw plenty of them often enough when he was home in Ursa, and didn’t go around wondering about what they were doing a decade after graduation. 

If he had he would have known that Jounouchi was working at Mic’s and either made his cousin go somewhere else for his lunch or been prepared with something other than surprise when they’d walked in and been greeted by the blond. An observation about how all of Jounouchi’s friends had gone out into the world but he was still here, waiting tables alongside teenagers or mocking him for the skin tight short shorts and sleeveless top that made up his uniform and selling skin and his omega nature just as readily as he was beer. Instead he’d been struck as silent as Jounouchi had and in the end had been lead to his booth with nothing to say. 

It was probably for the best. Jounouchi was hardly worth the time it would take to mock him and Seto had far more pressing things on his mind than some useless mutt of an omega. For all that Seto was shamefully half-wolf, he was at least all shifter and rightfully born into the Ursine Clan. Jounouchi was mostly human, with rumors that his shifter heritage wasn’t even all bear, who was by a fluke of genetics able to shift and had ended up an omega. 

The latter was where he’d really lucked out; being a bear shifter wasn’t enough to be let into Ursine but the council never turned away omegas, and their families, when they were looking for a place to live. It was almost impressive, if Seto really thought about it, how Jounouchi’s genetics had defied the odds and kept him from not just being completely useless, but granted him lifelong protection and place within the Bear clan. ‘Winning the genetic lottery’ really didn’t do justice to the situation. 

“It shouldn’t be too much of a problem to find a few people to carry your kid, either for the sake of having the connection to you or for a payout.” Tsukishima continued, smirking at Seto’s sour expression. “You don’t have to marry them, so it doesn’t have to be just one person, and you can support multiple children easily enough.”

Seto grimaced in distaste. “You can’t be suggesting what it sounds like you are.” 

Tsukishima shrugged. “If you’re already willing to have a kid for the sake of keeping your company then why not increase your odds by having more than one? It’s logical. Shitty, but logical.” 

There was some sense to it, maybe even a lot of sense, but Seto dismissed the idea with barely a thought. It would be smarter but he was already uncomfortable with the idea of children, period, let alone one for the sake of keeping his company, but having a lot of them and then announcing the one most useful to his needs as heir, and the other basically reduced to ‘the cost of doing business’...he didn’t think something like that would ever sit well with him. 

The obvious alternative was to find a single potential mother and hope for the best but even that was...disgusting, in it’s own way. Finding someone who would trade their body, and child, in exchange for status or money...he didn’t want to breed with someone like that. (Or at all, at the moment, but that wasn’t a factor anymore, was it?) He could only imagine them being manipulative later on, willing to leverage the child, or the truth of the reason for the child’s existence, against Seto later. 

But to find someone who wanted to be with him, and have his child not for the money they would get, held no appeal either. He didn’t want a mate anymore than he did a child, and didn’t want to deal with someone who might want his time or focus beyond what it took to conceive a child. 

It was tempting to let the Big Five win, over bringing a child into the world for such selfish reasons. He and Mokuba would be far from wiped out, he’d made plenty of money since Gozaburo’s death that was strictly their own, and he was sure he could start over and succeed. A brand new company, without the baggage and the blood that still stained the Kaiba name...and yet knowing what they would do with all that power, the money, the contacts behind them? His blood ran cold at the very idea of giving in without taking any action. 

It wasn’t just about Kaiba Corp, it was about what Kaiba Corp would become in their hands.

“Adoption-” 

“I know you’ve read it, and so I know you know a genetically related child, born to a Ursa Mountain resident, who is an alpha and capable of shifting is what’s required.” Tsukishima popped a fry into his mouth and chewed slowly, expression decidedly bored. “I suggest we skip to the part where you find a way out of this.”

“I’m open to suggestions.” 

“Give me some more time to look into it, and study some similar cases, and I might come up with something. No promises, Kaiba Corp contracts tend to be ironclad.” Another shrug. “Or you could just let them have the company.”  

“Not an option.” 

Tsukishima picked up another fry. “So wait it out and hope, or find someone to give you a cub. I don’t know why you pay me to tell you what you already know.” 

He wasn’t saying anything Seto hadn’t already concluded himself. He’d gone over the ‘Exception Clause’ over and over since receiving a copy and, as irritated as he was at hearing his lack of options from someone else’s mouth, he’d already realized the same. Gozaburo had carefully drafted the additional barrier to Seto inheriting free and clear, laying out exactly what was needed to fulfill the requirements in such detail that Seto couldn’t see anyway to wiggle out of it, other then challenging the very idea of having to have a child to inherit. 

A challenge that would hold little weight among shifters, and couldn’t be taken to human courts without exposing things Seto wouldn’t dare expose. There was no way for Seto to truly ‘win’ but it would hardly be a scheme befitting Gozaburo if there were. 

It was better to accept what was laid out before him, and use the time he had to set things up in his favor as much as he could, instead of wasting time fighting what seemed to be the inevitable. Finding an acceptable...carrier would be his first task. He would need a list of all available omegas who would suit his needs then would conduct interviews, discrete ones, to figure out who would work best without being a burden on him. Research into things that could boost the odds of conception, pregnancy, what would serve as proper compensation. Decide what to do with the carrier once the child was born; there were benefits to maintaining a relationship of some kind, for the sake of the child, surely, but co-parenting held no interest to him. This child would be his, and his alone, in all the ways that mattered. 

Would finding someone who accepted that be difficult? Omegas were notoriously protective of their cubs, to the point where it was typical of them to retreat from the rest of the world for the end of their pregnancy and the first few months of the cub’s life. Getting one to give up custody might prove...challenging. 

He was going to need something with no interest in cubs, but willing to have one, and not being so unethical a person they would come back to haunt him, not not so ethical they were willing to have a child for compensation. With him, in spite of his reputation and the less than favorable way the Ursa Council looked at Kaiba Corp. 

He was going to have to put Isono on the case if he wanted-

“Here’s yer cake.” Seto blinked out of his thoughts, awareness returning just as Jounouchi bent down to place a plate loaded down with a tall, thick, multilayered slice of cake, slathered in fluffy white icing and covered in strawberries. Tsukishima dragged the slice closer with bright eyes. Seto rolled his eyes. “You sure you don’t want anything Kaiba?”

Seto looked pointedly at his untouched glass of water. “I don’t eat at places that hire animals as waitstaff. Too much of a health risk for my tastes.” 

“Seriously?” The blond hissed, eyebrows jumping up. “I ain’t seen you in years and you want to give me a hard time at work?” 

Seto hummed, gaze dropping to the near indecent denim shorts clinging to Jounouchi’s muscular thighs. When they were younger Jounouchi had been more on the wiry side but over the years he’d put on some weight and a not inconsiderable amount of it had gone to those stereotypically ‘appealing’ places on an omega. Wider hips, thicker thighs, a generous curve to his ass, a little softer at the stomach, and dressed to show all of that to great effect.   

“Aren’t you dressed like that because you want your customers to have a hard time?” 

“...was that a dick joke? You make dick jokes?! ...you make jokes?” Jounouchi made a show of widening his eyes and looking shocked. “Did you go and find a sense of humor?"

“Bring us the check, mutt.” 

Amber eyes flashed at him in irritation but Jounouchi’s smile stayed fixed in place, if not a little strained at the corners. “I’ll get right on that Kaiba.” 

His tone suggested he’d be doing nothing of the sort and as if to drive that point home the blond went right from their table to another one, occupied by a group of unfamiliar men who set about shoving and laughing loudly as soon as Jounouchi sidled up and began reaching for their empty beer bottles and plates. One, the tallest of the lot, leaned closer to the blond with an obvious leer on his face and said something that set his friends off all over again and brought a flush of pink to Jounouchi’s face. 

“Do you know them?”

“The outsiders? No.” Tsukishima barely looked up from his plate. “But there are lots of outsider shifters hanging out since we voted to develop and open up the town more. ...they sound like hyenas.” 

An uncharitable part of Seto’s brain whispered it was very much like a scavenger to go around trying to poach another clan’s omegas. Not that Jounouchi was worth poaching, really but...still, it was offensive. No decent visitor would think of trying to pick up another clan’s omegas, rare and precious as they were, without going through the proper channels. 

Channels that didn’t involve trying to shove money and a crumpled up piece of paper into Jounouchi’s back pocket. But if one was going to do something like that then the Mutt probably seemed like a safe, easy, bet, as opposed to one of the omegas from a better family. There was just something about him, always had been, that set him apart from all the others of his dynamic, something that marked him as different. 

Different enough to laugh and lean into the leader of the little pack to have something whispered into his ear with a stupid smile on his face. 

Well, trash attracted trash, didn't it? If Jounouchi wanted to play games with an entire hyena pack on his off time it wasn’t any of Seto’s concern, and even the attention he was sparing him now was too much. 

And yet, for reasons he choose not to think about too hard once he’d sent the email off (he was just curious, perhaps, what an omega Jou's age was doing unbonded. Nothing more), he added a hasty ‘Find me everything you can on Jounouchi Katsuya’ to the end of his request for information on all the available omegas, with an alpha parent, on the mountain.  

**Author's Note:**

> I know this kinda dumps you right in, but I'll explain more about the world as we go, and didn't want to get caught up in five chapters of worldbuilding before even getting Jou and Seto in the same place.


End file.
